The 'Thank You' Kiss
by mkim57
Summary: This is set around the time of the season 10 episode 'Dream Team'


The Thank You Kiss?

Chapter1/1

Disclaimers: I don't own any of the JAG characters. I don't own any product or label mentioned for the purposes of telling this story. Any similarities to situations or persons living or dead are purely coincidental.

Spoilers: Anything up to and including 'Dream Team.' Most of this is based on some spoilers I read online. This is purely a fictional fiction...LOL

A/N: Many thanks to aerogirl for her beta reading skills and excellent input.

A/N: To set this story up, several things must be assumed. Mattie is in a rehab hospital recovering from her crash. Tom Johnson is not in the picture at all. Assume what you will (smile.) The new people are already aboard at JAG or stationed in Washington.

Rating K+

1935

Friday

April 22

McMurphy's bar

Georgetown

Harm stepped into the bar and immediately began to look for Mac. He had called and asked her to meet him there. He had just come back from the rehab hospital in Baltimore. Mattie was making excellent progress; she had been able to walk 50 feet today with assistance. It was great; the look on her face was one he would never forget. He wanted to tell Mac. He finally caught sight of her at the bar; he could see a young man standing next to her, who was obviously flirting with her.

"May I order you a drink, Colonel?" Lieutenant Greg Vukovic smiled and stood just a little to close for comfort.

"No thank you, and out of uniform, it's Mac." She was amused; she knew he was flirting with her. He wasn't Harm but she had to admit she enjoyed the attention.

Greg had had a bit more to drink than he should have, just enough to make his reaction slow and his eyes linger a second too long on Mac's lips as she smiled. "Yes ma'am….I mean Mac."

Harm walked across the bar toward Mac. He couldn't help the pang of jealousy he felt. He loved her and he knew she felt deeply for him, but she wasn't his yet. This could all still blow up in both their faces. He wasn't going to react and walk away this time. She had told him she wanted someone who made their intentions known; so be it. And, maybe the lieutenant needed a little reminding about rank and propriety too.

"Mac." Harm walked up beside Mac sitting on the barstool.

"Harm! This is great; I was wondering if you were going to make it tonight. How's Mattie?" She was so glad to see him. Truth be told, she was relieved; she needed to include another person in her conversation with Greg.

Harm could see the sincerity in her eyes, and relief washed over him from his head to his feet. He had walked across the room ready for battle and saw in an instant that he didn't have anything to worry about. On an impulse he kissed her on the cheek.

"I didn't think I'd make it either. I've got something to tell you."

Mac frowned just slightly. "Everything okay?"

"It's fine, it's good news." He smiled broadly; he couldn't be more proud of Mattie. He had always known she was a tough little girl, but she was showing more strength now than he'd ever expected.

"Harm, you remember Lieutenant Vukovic…Greg, isn't it?" Mac had turned toward the lieutenant.

Harm smiled and nodded at Greg, but his eyes gave him his best 'back off' glare.

"Lieutenant." Harm then placed his hand between Mac's shoulder blades. It was a casual gesture but one that spoke volumes to the lieutenant.

Greg was suddenly very sober. "It's been a pleasure, sir….ma'am." He turned on his heel and made his way back to his table.

"What's your news?" Mac turned immediately toward him. He had her curiosity up.

"Mattie walked 50 feet today. The only assistance she needed was holding my hand. Her balance is still a bit off, but she has improved so much in the last two weeks, I can't believe the difference." Harm was almost babbling, he was so happy.

Mac looked at him, amused and touched by how much he loved Mattie. It was the 'unconditional love' she and Mattie had talked about. Mac took his hand.

"I'm so glad for you both, Harm. That is great news." She leaned toward him and returned Harm's kiss on the cheek.

As Mac leaned in, Harm saw the lieutenant looking at them, rather longingly he thought.

When they pulled back from each other, Harm spoke in a low voice.

"It looks like we have an audience."

Mac frowned and looked in the direction Harm had been. The lieutenant turned away quickly. She looked back at Harm again, giving him an indulgent look.

"Looks like someone has an admirer." He waggled his eyebrows unable to resist ribbing her a bit about it.

"I don't think so. He was just being friendly." Mac looked at her glass of ice and ginger ale.

"Come on, Mac…I know what 'friendly' looks like and that was a little more than friendly."

He smiled slyly, waiting for her reaction. As he waited he noticed two young women come to the table at which Vukovic sat. Lieutenants Mayfield and Graves. Harm's expression changed immediately. Had Mac and Lieutenant Graves met? Lieutenant Graves had witnessed something that she might have misunderstood.

Mac noticed Harm's change in expression and turned to see what he was looking at.

"Oh, yeah – I met Lieutenant Graves a few weeks ago, in San Diego. She really thinks the world of you…you know."

Mac loved it. Talk about instant karma. Harm had been having such a good time teasing her that he that he had forgotten the little episode of grateful appreciation that the lieutenant had witnessed.

"Yeah, I worked with her on a case in January – she did a pretty good job. " Harm ordered what Mac was drinking when the bartender approached.

"A bit flaky, though. She reminded me of Harriet, in a way."

Mac laughed out loud. "Oh, I'll have to pass that on, Harm, she'll love that."

"I don't mean that I think Harriet's…" Harm saw then that she was just giving him a hard time, and he turned her around on her barstool to face him. "Knock it off, Mackenzie." He started to lean in a little closer, but then all the lieutenants passed them on their way to the door.

"Good night, sir…ma'am," they all spoke, nearly at once. Lieutenants Vukovic and Mayfield were walking slightly ahead with Lieutenant Graves trailing behind, looking at Harm adoringly.

"Now, what was that someone was saying about an admirer?" Mac giggled; she couldn't help it.

"Stop it, Mac, I mean it." Harm was blushing and laughing in spite of himself.

"Oh, yeah, and I understand you were rewarded for your efforts on behalf of a young lady out there." She had him once again; this was turning into a fun evening. She missed teasing with Harm this way.

He knew it; Lieutenant Graves had to have told her. "It wasn't anything, Mac; it was just a way of thanking me." That sounded lame, even to him.

Mac leaned in and spoke in a low voice that only he could hear. "I don't think it was just a peck on the cheek, Harm….was it?"

Harm didn't answer. He was getting a little lost in her eyes; she was leaning in so closely that he could smell her perfume. Cool Water…she had been wearing that a lot lately, though suddenly there was nothing 'cool' about her. He had the look of someone waiting for something wonderful to happen. His gaze was soft and slightly amused.

"No….no, it wasn't." Their eyes were still locked in a gaze that continued to draw them in and obliterate the rest of the room.

"I've never given you a thank you kiss, have I, Harm?" She looked at his lips, knowing exactly what she was going to do.

"No…I...Mac, you don't have…" What was he saying? He wanted her to kiss him – hell, he needed her to kiss him – he couldn't say another word.

Mac began to lean in and looked from his lips to his eyes. She kissed his lips gently, getting a feel for their texture and taste. She touched the tip of her tongue to the seam of his lips, and he immediately opened them and kissed her hungrily. He reached out to grasp both of her arms but she caught them. She held his wrists at his sides but deepened her kiss. She was putting her heart and soul into it and Harm responded in kind. Suddenly hoots and catcalls could be heard all over the bar. They broke the kiss, slightly embarrassed.

"The lieutenant said you didn't put your arms around her or kiss her back. I just wanted to be sure I gave you a proper thank you kiss." She chuckled, still slightly out of breath.

Harm was still trying to come back to earth. He looked her directly in the eye. "Um, Mac, she didn't kiss me like that."

Mac gave him a playful look. "Do you want to show me the way she kissed you?"

Harm's eyes darkened dangerously. "No…I want to kiss you the way -I- want to kiss you."

He dragged her off of the barstool by her arms, knowing if he touched her body he was lost. He pulled her body flush against his and took her mouth with a ferocity that surprised them both, the rest of the bar be damned.

Mac knew if she didn't break this kiss soon they were going to be thrown out of the bar.

"Okay, Sailor, I think I get the idea." She stood between his legs, their lips just inches apart, her hands resting lightly on his thighs.

"I think it's time to get out of here. What do you think?" His voice was barely above a whisper.

"I think so too."

"Come home with me, Mac." His voice was still deep and dripping with passion.

Mac smiled and looked up into his eyes. "Yes….I think I will…..thank you."

TBC


End file.
